Selecting one's attire each day from a closet that contains a number of clothing articles can be time-consuming. A user may consider a number of factors when selecting an article of clothing. For example, the user may consider anticipated activity, environmental factors, as well as one or more intangible factors such as mood. Environmental factors may include, for example, season (spring, summer, fall, winter) and/or weather forecast, if known. Determining the weather forecast, for example, increases user effort in making the clothing selection.
Typically, only a portion of the clothing articles contained in the closet may be viewable by the user and/or within the user's reach at any given point in time. When the user is selecting attire, the user may see only a portion of the clothing articles contained in the closet. At least some users may or may not remember all of the clothing that is contained in the closet. Thus, the user may or may not make an optimum clothing choice based on the visible clothing articles and/or the user's memory.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.